Since an igniter is used in an engine room, various surges and noises affect the operation of the igniter. Therefore, many tests are performed for the igniter.
For example, a test using a bulk current injection (BCI) or a Giga-hertz transverse electromagnetic (GTEM) cell is well known.
When noise is applied to an input terminal of a signal detection circuit of the igniter for receiving a control signal from the ECU, the signal detection circuit may not correctly detect the control signal from the ECU, thereby causing a malfunction of the igniter.